


A Little Pleasure Helps

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Hobbit-Kink Board. </p>
<p>Prompt: Kili's monthlies are really horrible for her. She has debilitating cramps and every part of her body hurts, all her muscles are sore and she has really bad back pain. She often runs a fever and is perpetually tired, maybe she also bleeds really heavily and it's really messy and unpleasant in general. Luckily Fili or Thorin (whichever you choose) is willing to stay in bed with her and snuggle with her/give her backrubs/attend to her needs/etc. Basically all the hurt/comfort.</p>
<p>+1000 if orgasms help and they're willing to help out</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pleasure Helps

Kili had lost track of her days, too excited and caught up in her travels with Thorin and Fili that when she started to cramp it took her by surprise. She does not concern the others with it and sighs softly when they stop for a brief break around the afternoon to give the ponies water and emptying their bladders. Kili digs around her pack for a moment to pull out the thick cloth she uses for such a time and steps off behind a tree to place it inside her undergarments, noting that she has already started to bleed a little. Once she had fixed her clothing back up, Kili headed back to the ponies with a frown on her face and regretted getting back up on her pony's back. She knew that the rest of their ride would grow increasingly uncomfortable if they did not make it to the inn before it gets any worse.

By the time they reach the Inn, Kili has completely laid herself back on the pony's back and Fili just shakes his head, thankful that the pony at least followed Thorin's and not wandered off somewhere. "Kili, get up already. You cannot be that tired sister." Fili says as he pulls his horse up beside Kili's, which has stopped by now outside the stables and waiting for directions. "Make me. Better yet...carry me Fee. I am dying." she whines pitifully and waves her hand lazily in Fili's direction and her brother reaches out to grab her hand before Kili makes herself fall off the pony.

"I will not carry you and my packs at the same time. You must get up and carry your weight Kili." Fili says followed with a snort of laughter as Thorin glances back when Kili whines louder making her horse snort and paw at the ground. "Kili hush girl! Do you wish to disturb the whole town?" Thorin scolds his niece as he swings his leg over his pony's back and drops off it's back with ease. "My apologies Uncle. I...lost track of my days and, and I have bled." Kili says in a softer tone, cheeks heating up again as she turns her head just enough to watch Thorin grab the reins of his horse and tugs it around to face the stable doors.

"Oh...well, Fili carry your Sister's pack for her. Kili, you can at least walk up to the inn and wait for me there while I put the ponies away." Thorin orders and he earns a grunt from Kili and a nod from Fili as the King tugs at his pony's reins to get it into the stables. He strips off it's gear as well as his packs before letting the stable boy take over giving it a good cleaning like it needs. Fili has gotten Kili and both their packs stripped off their ponies as well by the time Thorin comes back out to take the other two ponies into the stables. All three head to the inn a few buildings down and purchase a room with 2 beds for them and both Fili and Thorin help Kili up the stairs when her stomach continues to twist itself in pain.

The moment they get Kili in the room, she doesn't bother with moving as far as the bed before she crawls into it to lay on her stomach with a pitiful whine. Kili remains in bed the rest of the night and most of the next day, unwilling to move as the pain of both cramps and generally feeling like she'd overworked every one of her muscles in her body increases. Both Fili and Thorin try their best to help her out, bringing her food and drink when she gets hungry and helping her out of bed when she needs to pee and clean herself up. No matter how she laid or how much cloth she used to absorb the mess, it didn't stop the blood from soaking through her clothing and eventually staining the bed clothes. The boys say nothing as Kili just changes clothes after washing up and climbs into the other bed to hide under the blankets to sleep. 

They just clean up the bed and wash the blood out as best they can before setting the clothes aside for the inn keeper to wash and supply them with new bed clothes. When Kili wakes, Fili is there with a warm cup of tea and scented oils for his sister. "Just drink your tea and you will find out." Fili tells his sister when Kili gives him an odd look for the oils sitting on the table beside the bed. She does as ordered and drinks down most of her tea while Fili and Thorin talk about the trades they still need to get done before they return home to Ered Luin. Once Kili sets her empty cup down on the table, Fili is standing back up with a smile, conversation with Thorin on pause for now. 

It is only when Fili heads to the bathroom to grab a towel that it dawns on Kili what her brother has planned. A warm smile spreads across Kili's face as she lets her brother help her out of all her clothing and gets her laid out on her back with the towel tucked under her groin to prevent most of the blood from staining it. Fili is only in his smallclothes as he gets up on the bed and settles on top of his sister, straddling her hips and gently sitting on her rump. He grabs for the vial of oil, pulls out the cork, and pours oil first into his hand to warm it up. Once warm and settling the vial of oil aside, Fili rubs his hands together before he rubs them over his sister's back slowly. 

He smiles when she lets out a quiet groan when he rubs his hands over her back, working the oil into her skin. Thorin is still in the room and he is content to reading a book while Fili gives Kili a full body massage. He starts with her neck and shoulders, both her arms, and eventually back and sides. He has to shuffle back in order to continue his path down Kili's body, working more oil into her rear, thighs, calves, and then feet. "Thank you Fili." Kili mumbles into the pillow and she sleepily smiles at Fili when he brother shuffles up the bed and hovers over top her for a moment. 

"I am not done. I still have your front to do." he murmurs softly and earns a quiet moan from Kili when he presses little kisses along her neck and shoulders. Fili pulls away and rolls off her to let his sister turn over and wipe down between her legs of the blood that had soaked through her pubic hair. He waits patiently for her to settle before he gets himself up and straddles Kili's hips once more with a smile down at his sister. This isn't the first time Fili has seen his sister naked, has touched her like this, and he chuckles lightly at the blush that always tints her cheeks a nice pink colour. He grabs the vial of oil once more and pours more into his hand, warming it up as Fili sets the almost empty vial back onto the night stand. 

Like before, Fili works his way down her body slowly, tarting with her neck. He takes the same path and once he reaches her breasts he cups them both in his hands while lowering his head to stick out his tongue just enough and lick at one hardening nipple. It earns him a soft sound that has Kili arching her back off the bed a little when he does it again. "Fili!" she moans softly when Fili caresses her tender breasts, ones that are a little big for Fili's hands and perfect handfuls for Thorin's large palms to hold in them. "Does this hurt too much?" he asks in a low tone and looks up to see Kili shaking her head before she moves her hands down and cards her fingers through Fili's curly mane. 

"Please do not stop." Kili begs breathily and moans again when Fili licks over her other nipple slowly. He spends a few minutes here, licking and sucking so carefully at her tender breasts before he pulls away. Kili whimpers at the loss, but he hushes her as he rubs the oil he's still got on his hands down her body further. When he reaches her groin Fili takes a moment to part her thighs and lays himself down between her legs. He slides a single hand down between his sister's legs to rub at Kili's inner thighs.

He's hard, but Fili ignores the pulsing want between his legs and concentrates solely on his sister and her needs. Fili moves his hand up towards her pussy and feels the wetness there as the boy rubs two fingers between her lips. The moment Kili keens aloud and spreads her thighs farther apart Fili knows he's found his sister's sweet spot. He rubs at the little bud with just enough pressure that she likes and listens to the way Kili moans for him. She smells strongly here and he tries not to grimace when Fili can see the blood soaking the towel from this angle as his sister writhes on the bed from his ministrations.

It doesn't take long for Kili to chant her brother's name as he strokes her clit, working her up towards an orgasm. When she comes, it is with a messy squirt of liquids that splatter across the towel, making Fili frown in disgust when it nearly hits him. Luckily, Kili was too far gone in the haze of orgasm to really see his reaction and Fili just wipes off his fingers and presses a kiss to Kili's thigh before getting himself up off the bed. Kili is asleep within moments and Thorin just smirks at Fili when the boy disappears into the bathroom to wash his hands and jerk off. Their conversation is picked back up where they left off after Fili comes back into the room and sits in the chair in front of Thorin. 

When Kili wakes up it the next day it is covered in blood and sweat and she frowns at the mess before dragging the blanket with her into the bathroom. Fili cleans off the bed while Thorin heads into the bathroom to check on his niece. She's got herself sitting on the bathroom floor, blanket wrapped around her waist as she cries quietly. "Oh baby girl, come here love." Thorin coos softly and he steps over towards his niece and kneels down beside her, gently pulling her head until she gets it resting against his chest. "Hurts...hurts so bad Uncle. Can...can you touch me too? Fili made me come and it eased the ache some." Kili pleads quietly, words spoken against her Uncle's chest and tangles her fingers into Thorin's shirt. 

"Let us get you washed up and back in bed first before I help you out ok?" Thorin suggests and smiles when he feels Kili nod her head against his chest. She clings tighter to him when Thorin slips an arm around her back and helps her stand from the floor, towel pooling around her feet. She steps out of the blanket and heads to the water basin to clean up the blood from her body all the while Thorin stands next to her and holds her up. Kili finishes cleaning and squeaks in shock when her Uncle carefully picks her up bridal style after grabbing another towel. Thorin gets his niece laid on her back in the other bed, towel laid out under her hips before he settles himself down between her thighs. 

She had started to bleed down her thigh and Thorin uses that towel to gently wipe it away. He's gentle when he gets his fingers on her vagina, using two fingers to spread her lips and smirks when he hears the soft little sounds Kili starts to make as he touches her. Thorin doesn't bother with his fingers yet and he lowers his head down between her parted lips to lick over his niece's clit. She must not have expected him to use his mouth because the first touch of wet tongue has her moaning out loud and thighs trembling already. Thorin works slowly, licking over his niece's clitoris while she squirms under him and it's not long before Kili's making all kinds of sounds. 

Fili was sitting in the room still and he blushes at the way Thorin just licks between Kili's legs. Far more brave then he would be to do something like that, but the sounds, gods the sounds are driving Fili mad with need. He can't help it when the boy undoes the ties to his trousers and slips a hand inside to stroke his swelling dick while he watches his Uncle pleasure his sister. Kili's sobbing by now and Thorin watches her face twist with pleasure and she cries out so damn prettily when she starts to come. A thick glob of liquid spurts from her pussy and soak into the towel, getting into Thorin's beard a little. 

He cares not for the mess and after pulling his head back a bit, he watches his niece tensing with her orgasm as the King gently slips a finger into her wet cunt. Kili sobs again, moaning at the over-sensitivity and despite having just come, she's spreading her trembling thighs to roll her hips against Thorin's finger inside her. "Gods,Thorin...feels so good." Kili moans sweetly and she reaches a hand down to tangle in Thorin's messy curls, giving them a gentle tug as her Uncle wiggles his finger inside her messy pussy. "Yeah? Does my baby girl's cramps feel better?" the King asks in a low tone as he gets an answering groan not from Kili, but from Fili across the room. Thorin turns his head around enough to glance at Fili as the boy continues to stroke himself while a blush covers his face.

"Yes! It makes her feel better. Please don't stop Daddy!" Kili moans out and if it weren't for the flush already there from her arousal, she would turn red with embarrassment as well at her own words. It's Thorin's turn to groan and he lowers his head to start licking over her click again while wiggling the finger inside his niece's body. Kili keens loudly and holds tighter to Thorin's hair while he licks at her clit, pulling at it when she feels another finger being pushed in alongside the first. With the fingers inside and the tongue against her clit, it only takes a little longer then her first for Kili to come again.

She's a trembling mess by the time Thorin stops and pulls his fingers gently out of her cunt, wiping them on the towel. Kili's got a wide sleepy smile on her face as she looks towards Fili and all it takes is for her to move bother her hands to cup her breasts for Kili's brother to come. He's hunched over his seat and watches Kili with a glassy look ash she kneads her breasts gently, making sure he doesn't spill his spunk on the furniture. Thorin pulls himself up off the bed and leans down to press a gentle kiss to Kili's cheek after he wipes his mouth and beard off before he smears any juices on his niece's face. "Feel better, love." Thorin says to his niece and she giggles softly before rolling over on the towels, feeling much better now, despite still bleeding.


End file.
